The invention concerns a semi-rigid stratified shield showing improved impact-resistance and/or penetration resistance as well as inhibiting properties against thermal radiation.
More in detail, the object of the invention is the realization of a flexible, stratified semi-rigid shield suited for providing protection to the hull of vehicles, to the hull of aircrafts and to generic structures or to critical parts thereof, either integrative or permanent, in usual protective systems.
The new shield can be used, in particular, in the field of the so-called modern systems, for the protection of motorvehicles such as cars, delivery vans, logistical vehicles, mobile shelters and so on, or as fender and as means for the protection against raising of dust and so on, because of its lightweight and flexibility.
Such shield leads to particularly brilliant results, for instance overall low weight per single unit, flexibility and mobility, compared to the characteristics of the usual protective shieldings at equal protection degree.
On a general line, there are known protective stratified materials, specifically materials structured as a laminate of plastic materials combined with fabrics (of glass, artificial fibres and so on). Nonetheless, in such material there often occur delamination phenomena, during their use, which considerably reduce their efficiency; in other words they prove to be not suitable, for instance, in the case of a low elastomeric module matrix, in those applications where a certain rigidity, a certain surface hardness and a chemical and/or thermal resistance are required.
Object of the present invention is to provide a semi-rigid stratified shield, endowed with special impact and/or penetration resistance, which has to be free from the drawbacks traced in the prior art.
More particularly, the object of the invention is to provide a semi-rigid stratified shield suited for protective systems for persons and/or critical mechanical operational parts in hulls of mobile means, thanks to its adaptability to the structures interested in maximum protective efficiency, with a consistant reduction of the global weight of the same means and so on.